kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Rainier Chariton
Rainier Ling Chariton '''is more or less the alternate cartoon version of the person Matthew Dimalanta is based off. In this case, he is '''Numbuh 12-Arrow. Legend of the Eight Firstborn Rainier lived in Galaxia for a short time, working as a technical slave on Planet Secco, in Tatooine Town, where he worked for Watto in a ship repair shop. When the main group landed on Secco, Rainier met Mika and Morgan, and took an interest in Mika. When Rainier won the podrace, he joined the heroes and hung around Mika mostly. During the Freedom Saga, the two went to the Aura Islands, where Rainier got in a battle with Lucario. Secretly, Rainier worked for the G.U.N., as Agent 12-Arrow, and was spying on the heroes when he joined them. Later, they find Mew in The Tree of Beginning, Rainier captured him and delivered him to Brett Gunkan, who used Mew to create an anti-metahuman antidote. When he planned to test it on Rainier's captured parents, Rainier decided to betray Gunkan. By the time of Gunkan's defeat, Rainier was back with the main group. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Rainier is married to Mikaela Cordella. Together, they have two daughters, Sunni and Darcy Chariton. Rainier teaches a martial arts school, where he trains his daughters. Major Battles *Rainier vs. the Bitesize Boys. *Rainier vs. Lucario. *Rainier vs. Mika Cordella. *Rainier vs. Brett Gunkan. *Team Psychic vs. President Benedict and Single Root. Appearance Rainier, by all standards, is 5ft 3" tall, with slightly pale, peach colored skin. His hair is onyx black, which may look like midnight blue to some, and his eyes are a dark violet, hidden behind a pair of blue glasses. His hair is also somewhat long and messily cut, but does not go below the back of his neck. Usually, Rainier's wardrobe comprises of a dark blue jacket (with the hoodie always on his head), a black t-shirt, and a pair of black pants and black rubber shoes. However, whenever he is taking part in a battle or is having martial arts practice, he wears a traditional blue Chinese martial arts outfit with an added hoodie (as it is his trademark), black pants, white socks, black Chinese shoes, and gauntlets. Personality Rainier, despite the fact that he looks cold and unwelcoming, is actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. He is kind-hearted, gentle, and is basically every girl's idea of the perfect guy. Except for the fact that he's one of the biggest nerds in the universe, many girls come to like him because of his approachable demeanor. Generally, Rainier is talkative, and will always express what he feels about a certain subject when asked. He is honest in everything he says, but tactless whenever talking about a hurtful subject. Rainier knows no bounds when it comes to most topics, but the only topic that he can't seem to delve into is the topic of evil, for some reason. Rainier, having been raised by a Chinese mother, is also a disciplinarian, and demands discipline in everything he does. This is reflected in the way he is agile enough to catch a falling object, and the way he attacks enemies with his family's martial arts style. However, he also loves to goof off like his father, which often clashes with his discipline. The most interesting part about Rainier is that he is a normal person. His parents are well-known earthbenders, but no trace of this power can be seen in him. However, he makes up for that with his martial arts ability. However, this strikes curiosity into his heart, which made Rainier want to know every little thing about every single bender in the world, though the one he focuses most on is psychicbending, because he is interested as to how they manage with so much power and not feel lonely. Trivia : Rainier is a name which means 'wise army' in both German and French versions. : Chariton, his last name, means 'grace' or 'kindness' in Greek. : Ling, his middle name, can mean 'spirit', 'soul', 'bell' or 'chime' in Chinese. : Rainier's fighting clothes' design are taken from Chinese characters in movies and video games. Examples are Marshall Law Tekken and Jacky Rush, who in turn is inspired by Jackie Chan. Category:Males Category:Operatives Category:Martial Artists Category:OCs Category:Corella Family Category:Cordella Family Category:G.U.N. Members